<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恋爱呼吸 by darkcoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345049">恋爱呼吸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee'>darkcoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, 木叶学院pa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　来学校的时候，佐助听到后排的鹿丸在说鸣人呼吸不好的事，说鸣人最近不知道为什么总觉得有点喘不上气。这个症状是在鸣人番长事件出院后调到佐助前面那个位置时出现的。</p><p> </p><p>　　番长事件就是小樱、井野与雏田被不良生绑架当成人质要挟鸣人不能还手抵抗的那件事。</p><p> </p><p>　　出院之后，鸣人还是照常来上课，披着他夸张的黑色斗篷，绑着一根橙色的头带，只不过脸上多了几块白色的胶布。</p><p> </p><p>　“喂，佐助。”鸣人在班上的座位在佐助前面，他转过身盯着佐助，一个字一个字地说，“借我一支笔，我忘带了。”</p><p> </p><p>　    不知道这句话里的哪一个字惹怒了佐助，佐助的呼吸变得急促了起来，他好像受不了了似的，抽出一支蓝色的圆珠笔丢到鸣人的手上，咬牙切齿地说：“你已经连续向我借三天了，下次能不能自己带？”</p><p> </p><p>　　鸣人转过身去用佐助的原子笔在纸上用力地涂画起来，发出唰唰唰的声音。佐助捏紧手里的原子笔，呼吸变得更加紊乱。</p><p> </p><p>　    这几天的鸣人始终给佐助一种饥渴的印象，他做什么事情都非常快、非常急，特别是当那件事与佐助有关的时候。比如，在体育课上，所有的同学都在按照平常的步伐绕着操场跑圈，但鸣人非得跑在所有人前面，凭借一己之力把全部队伍的节奏带快，最后不仅自己跑得大汗淋漓，连带着其他人都一起跑岔了气。在棒球社的活动中鸣人也一样急功近利，拖着才伤愈的身体硬是要求两倍的训练量。佐助时常能见到鸣人从学校的这一端跑到学校的另一段，气喘吁吁的，却好像总是在做无用功。</p><p> </p><p>    　今年入冬的那一段时间气温变化很剧烈，早晚的温差能达到十度之多。不公平的是，一直在操场上乱跑乱跳的漩涡鸣人安然无恙，一直待在教室里的宇智波佐助却得了重感冒。</p><p> </p><p>　    周五的那天，鸣人一如既往把自己的书包翻了个底朝天还找不到一只能写的笔。他自然地转身，佐字刚刚脱口而出，本该坐在自己身后的少年却不见踪影，只剩下一张干净的木桌子在阳光下闪闪发亮。鸣人不悦地撅起嘴唇，好像佐助做了一件对不起他的事情一样。他的眼神与坐在佐助后面的丁次撞上了。</p><p> </p><p>    　丁次把手搁在圆圆的脸上小声地说：“要借笔吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　    “诶？”鸣人愣住了，一时间忘了自己为什么要转身，他磕磕绊绊地说，“不、不用了。”</p><p> </p><p>　    转过身之后，鸣人盯着自己空荡荡的手掌，一个深呼吸后，他又想起自己的确需要一枝笔。鸣人瞬间被一阵沮丧击垮了，结果那一节卡卡西的数学课他什么都没听进去，光趴在桌上发呆了。就在他的精神升华到另一个领域时，下课铃声适时地在耳边敲响。</p><p> </p><p>　    卡卡西老师的声音模模糊糊地传来：“今天宇智波佐助因为重感冒没办法来学校，有同学帮他把今天的笔记送过去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　    鸣人把脸挤进手臂当中。班上不少女生用力地举高了手，鸣人都能听到她们在心底的尖叫了。烦死了，为什么那个臭宇智波这么受欢迎啊，漩涡鸣人到底哪里比不上他？</p><p> </p><p>　    在一阵内心痛苦的纠缠后，鸣人跟着高高地举起了手。他粗糙的关节粗大的手在一众女孩子白皙柔嫩的手中显得相当另类。</p><p> </p><p>    　“我来送，我离他家近。”粗糙的十六岁少年的声音。</p><p> </p><p>    　卡卡西叹了一口气，看着鸣人的眼睛颇有些无奈的意思。    </p><p> </p><p>　    “你去送也不是不可以，但你刚刚做笔记了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　    鸣人被卡卡西这句话噎住了，他争辩道：“呃，我当然做了啊。大不了我可以把小樱的笔记拿去给佐助。”</p><p> </p><p>    　鸣人占了性别优势，卡卡西最终不得不在一群女生中选中了鸣人。不过鸣人也没有顺利地拿走小樱的笔记，而是迫不得已照着小樱的笔记抄了一份下来。放学后他背着一天的笔记和作业前往宇智波佐助的住所。刚跨出校门口，鹿丸和丁次在鸣人的身后叫他，但鸣人却好像没听到一样径直往前走，直到消失在了拐角的电线杆后面。</p><p> </p><p>　    鸣人撒了谎，他住的地方和佐助根本就是反方向。在前往佐助住所的途中，他一直在反省自己的脑子出了什么问题。要知道，漩涡鸣人这型号根本就不具备反省这个功能，要鸣人自发地反省一次是多么困难、多么破天荒的事情，第三次世界大战爆发恐怕都不会让漩涡鸣人做出如此不符合性格的举动。好吧，不管怎么说，的确，这段时间鸣人有些魂不守舍，而他魂不守舍的原因就是现在正因为高烧躺在家里的宇智波佐助。</p><p> </p><p>　    不知不觉中鸣人就走到了宇智波家，他的呼吸又急促了起来，胸口闷闷的，好像整个身体被埋在了一层厚厚的泥土之下。鸣人重重地叹了一口气，攥着手里的背包带，僵硬地移动到门前摁了一下门铃。门铃叮咚一声响了起来，鸣人浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。前来开门的是一名温柔的女性，她一定就是佐助的妈妈。鸣人听到自己的喉咙发出一声极其不自然的声音：“阿、阿姨好！那什么，我是佐助的同学，专门给他送今天的课堂笔记的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“是吗？�谢谢你专门来一趟呢，我带你上去见佐助吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　虽然对鸣人的装束感到奇怪，美琴还是对鸣人表示了欢迎。鸣人机械地跟着走上了二楼，来到一扇合上的褐色木门前。</p><p> </p><p>　　她敲了敲门，对房里的人说，“佐助，你的同学来看你了。”接着便将门推开了。</p><p> </p><p>    　佐助的房间窗明几净，整洁得就像街道广告上的商品房。鸣人感觉自己像热锅上的蚂蚁，穿着袜子的脚都不知道应该放在这间房的那一块木头上。</p><p> </p><p>　    “哟，我来看你了。”</p><p> </p><p>　    鸣人恨自己半天就憋出这么一句尴尬的话，给他一把刀他能表演剖腹谢罪。</p><p> </p><p>　    “我不打扰你们了，佐助一个人在房间里待了一整天应该也寂寞了。”美琴阿姨捂嘴笑道。</p><p> </p><p>　    “妈？！”佐助叫了起来，鸣人还没见过佐助这么难堪的样子。</p><p> </p><p>    　房门合上之后，佐助撑着自己从床上坐了起来。佐助的额头上贴着退烧胶布，头发乱糟糟的，一张白皙的脸庞被烧得两颊泛红。他朝着鸣人硬邦邦地抛下几个字：“来找我干嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>　    “我不能来关心你哦。”鸣人把背包甩在佐助的桌边，一屁股坐上了桌前的靠背椅。鸣人粗略扫了一眼佐助的桌面，除去一台一体机电脑之外，还有摞在桌边的几本书。书！鸣人在心里翻了个白眼，这东西绝对不会出现在他的房间！</p><p> </p><p>　    实不相瞒，佐助现在比任何时刻都希望鸣人赶快离开。他刚刚梦到了鸣人，他清晰地记得鸣人与他背靠背战斗的酣畅，还有那双握住自己的厚实的手掌。梦境中的对象现在出现在他两米外的范围内，这件事让佐助的神经莫名地紧绷了起来。佐助用前所未有的冰冷的眼神射向眼前的漩涡鸣人。</p><p> </p><p>    　“你干嘛用那种眼神看我，很不欢迎我一样！”鸣人抗议道。</p><p> </p><p>　    佐助用眼神说“我到底给了你什么错觉让你以为我会欢迎你。”</p><p> </p><p>　    “我是来做好事的诶。”鸣人从书包里抽出一本笔记本，他把笔记本朝着佐助丢了过去，抱起胳膊说，“这可是本大爷帮你做的笔记，你就给我感恩戴德    地接受吧！”</p><p> </p><p>    　丢到佐助手里的是一本封面破破烂烂的笔记本，光从皱皱巴巴的封面就可以看出这家伙对待学业到底有多么不认真。佐助头疼地翻开笔记本，笔记本里他一个字都看不懂，大片大片的字糊在一起，简直像天书。</p><p> </p><p>　    “这是需要我破译密码的FBI间谍手册吗？”佐助把笔记本丢回去，痛苦地捂住额头，“谁看得懂你在写什么啊！”</p><p> </p><p>　    笔记本朝着鸣人的脸砸了过去，鸣人手疾眼快地把笔记本接住，讪讪地笑道：“嘛，我的字就这样，好歹我帮你抄了嘛，凭这个你也得对我表示一下感谢吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    　佐助抬起头，他一贯自信的眼神此时虚弱无比，他穿着白蓝色的格子睡衣，整个人的气场弱得像一只失血过多的黑豹。鸣人下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，他的战斗直觉告诉他，如果现在他要和佐助比一个高低，佐助用不到三秒钟就会败在他的手下。</p><p> </p><p>    　呼哧呼哧的，是自己呼吸的声音。鸣人如梦初醒地看向眼前的佐助，佐助低着头，正盯着缠在一起的手指，鸣人立刻为自己的战斗欲望产生了深深的羞愧。他怎么会想要对一个毫无抵抗力的病人下手，这太龌龊了，简直就和前段时间袭击他们的那群人一样。</p><p> </p><p>    　说到前段时间发生的番长事件，鸣人的坐姿变扭了起来。那件事之后，他一直有一句话没有对佐助说……也就是因为卡在喉咙的这一句话，鸣人始终没办法自然地面对佐助。这是一句说出来就会改变他们关系的话。鸣人不确定把它说出来让佐助知道是不是一件明智之举，要知道，这句话要是说不好，他们两个人之间的关系就全完了。</p><p> </p><p>　    “佐、佐助……”鸣人慢吞吞地开口道，他知道开口的时机就是今天、就是现在，佐助的房间里只有他们两个而已，这里不会有任何人来打扰他们。</p><p> </p><p>　    饶是患着重感冒，佐助也从鸣人紧紧盯着膝盖的不自然的神情中察觉到了一丝端倪。他大脑中的警告一下子就响了起来，像呼啸而过的警车一样，滴——嘟——滴——嘟——尖锐地响了起来。佐助直起脊背，整个身子都僵住了。</p><p> </p><p>　    “干嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>    　房间里的空气被抽干，鸣人用力地呼吸了一下，张开了嘴，“a——”的音挤了出来，简直像拉走调的小提琴。</p><p> </p><p>　    “你还记得前段时间发生的那件事吗？呃，我是想说……你当时不是带了木叶的同伴来救我吗？呃，就是那件事，我不知道你有没有忘了。”</p><p> </p><p>　    佐助好奇哪个世界会存在一个七秒记忆的宇智波佐助，漩涡世界吗？为什么鸣人会觉得他能把那件事给忘了！虽然佐助的心里汹涌澎湃，但他的表情却一如既往的冷静，甚至看上去有些冷漠。他注视着鸣人，无声地催促他把话说完。</p><p> </p><p>　“好吧，我想说的是……”鸣人抬起头看向佐助，因为他觉得此时他必须要盯着佐助的眼睛才能体现诚意，“我……”</p><p> </p><p>　    佐助的双手在被褥的掩盖下紧紧地抓着自己的睡裤。</p><p> </p><p>　    “我……”</p><p> </p><p>　    此时的一切都变成了慢动作，鸣人坐在椅子上前倾的身体，佐助吞咽口水的动作，时钟滴答滴答地转动着，时间好像要停在了这一刻。</p><p> </p><p>　    “谢谢你！”</p><p> </p><p>　    “哈？”</p><p> </p><p>　    终于说出口了！鸣人感到自己脸颊的红晕正在慢慢消散，呼吸似乎也平缓了许多。果然！他就知道，他最近呼吸不畅就是因为把这句话憋在心底。现在把话说完，他的心里舒服了不少。</p><p> </p><p>    　不过在鸣人缓过一口气的时候，佐助的脸却阴了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    　鸣人不知道为什么佐助把他从房间里赶了出去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　    佐助还记得最开始漩涡鸣人站在他们班级讲台上的模样——大手一挥，七个假名张牙舞爪地占据了整块黑板，“うずまきナルト”，所有人都对这个不良少年避之不及。但是当初大家有多么讨厌他，现在就有多喜欢他。在相处中，大家渐渐发现了鸣人阳光、仗义、爽朗与不服输的一面。</p><p> </p><p>    　在埋头努力了半个月的期末考试终于落下帷幕后，大家决定在井野家开一场派对庆祝假期的到来。原本这是一场所有人都会到场的聚会，但鸣人却突然表示自己考试结束的那天就要跟监护人伊鲁卡出一趟远门，只能鸽了这次的聚会。</p><p> </p><p>    　虽然鸣人没去，但让女生们高兴的是，佐助答应到场。</p><p> </p><p>    　冬季的天黑得早，才五点就已经暗了大半。佐助到井野家的时候已经是五点半，大家围着一张矮桌坐成一圈，热闹地吃完饭之后还有甜点。</p><p> </p><p>    　大概七点左右，井野家的门铃突然响了。井野从桌边起身跑去开门，远远的，从玄关那儿传来了熟悉的声音：“今天下午临时回来了，赶得上聚会吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    　佐助侧过身子看向玄关，昏暗的玄关在感官上距离得很远，声音仿佛是通过一根长长的管道传递过来的。意料之外的人出现在了聚会上，大家都非常兴奋。</p><p> </p><p>　    “你快来吧！我们都想好怎么惩罚你了。”</p><p> </p><p>    　鸣人罕见地穿着一件非常正常的棉质长袖，一股邻家男孩的气质。他迅速地在人群中找到了佐助的身影，并且坐进了他身旁的空位。他把双腿盘在一起坐好后，对着刚才朝他叫嚣的牙笑嘻嘻地顶了回去：“谁受罚还不一定吧？我看你才是皮痒的那一个。”</p><p> </p><p>　    察觉到佐助的注视，鸣人转头迎了上去。今天的鸣人没有绑发带也没有穿着那件愚不可及的黑色长袍，而且鸣人总是喜欢在穿那件外袍的时候将领子高高地竖起来，少了领口的遮拦，佐助感觉鸣人的脖颈的温度都比平常升高了好几度。佐助连忙低头看向自己手里的uno牌，拒绝和鸣人的进一步的接触。但鸣人却因为中途加入的关系，手上没有牌可以玩，只好倾过身子去看佐助手里的牌。</p><p> </p><p>　　一股幽香飘了过来，鸣人的胃开始出现了微微的绞痛，手臂肌肉也好像搅在了一起，最重要的是，他发现自己的呼吸又回到了前段时间的急促。鸣人以为这只是处于室内一瞬间的缺氧，他没有太在意，反而离佐助更近了些。</p><p> </p><p>　“让我看看。”他呢喃道，不知道为什么，佐助闻起来很好，让他想要缩短两个人之间的距离。</p><p> </p><p>　“你等下一盘拿你自己的牌去看。”佐助拒绝道。</p><p> </p><p>　“那等下一盘再说，让我看看你的牌，我们可以一起拿下这局。”鸣人一边说着，一边把脑袋凑得更近，这下他离香味的中心更近了，他小心翼翼地吸了一口佐助身旁的空气，气味沉到他的肺里，鸣人产生了一瞬间的晕眩。</p><p> </p><p>　“这只是uno而已。”佐助抱怨的声音落在鸣人的耳畔，瞬间，这间房里的温度就升高了。</p><p> </p><p>　　鸣人这才注意到自己的膝盖抵着佐助的膝盖，但佐助却一点挪开的意思都没有。鸣人小心翼翼地咽下一口唾沫，好像这个举动会让佐助像受到惊吓的兔子一样跳开。他以一种极其缓慢的速度将自己的手臂撑在了佐助的身后，借口看佐助手里的牌而将脑袋靠在佐助的肩膀上。佐助没有拒绝，鸣人得以闻到了渴望已久的佐助身上的香气。那种香味是一种夜花的香气，鸣人不知道为什么佐助的身上有这么美妙的味道，他只知道他想要闻更多、更多，这股气味是唯一能够缓解他体内燥热的解药。</p><p> </p><p>　突然间，佐助把uno牌塞到了鸣人的怀里，抛给鸣人一句：“我去卫生间，接下来的你玩吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　“哦。”鸣人抬头目送佐助离开。佐助离开之后，鸣人周围的气温一下子就下降了五度，一股难以言表的失落漫上心头。</p><p> </p><p>　鸣人尝试集中注意力在uno上，好不容易撑到这一盘的uno结束，鸣人见佐助还没回来，便立刻找了个借口跑进了洗手间。正巧，佐助正从洗手间出来。佐助好像刚刚洗过脸，一缕额前的发梢潮潮的。见佐助绕过自己出去，鸣人想都没想便堵了上去。</p><p> </p><p>　　“做什么？”在黑暗中，佐助的眼睛好像蛇一样发着光。鸣人毫不奇怪如果佐助的嘴里吐出蛇的信子。鸣人肯定佐助必须要为他紊乱的呼吸负责，他一定是中了佐助给他下的毒。</p><p> </p><p>　　见鸣人没回答自己的问题，佐助叹了一口气准备从左边的缺口离开，但是，他迈步的那一瞬间鸣人也跟了上来，再一次堵在了他的面前。佐助重复了几次也没办法成功避开鸣人。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你想干嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>　　反而鸣人一步一步地朝他靠近，将他逼退回了洗手间。</p><p> </p><p>　　并不是打架的气氛……</p><p> </p><p>　　洗手间里昏黄的灯光再加上客厅里人群的喧闹，鸣人和佐助两个人都腾云驾雾般晕眩。佐助被鸣人摁在了洗手台上，佐助罕见地没有推开鸣人，这让鸣人感到困惑。如果佐助这时候朝着他的脸上来上一拳，或者抬起脚用膝盖顶他此刻搅成一团的胃，鸣人都不会惊讶。他惊讶的是，佐助只是安静地待在鸣人双臂狭窄的空间内，微微抬起下巴俯视着鸣人的脸庞，那种充满了宇智波式傲慢的俯视。</p><p> </p><p>　　不逃？</p><p> </p><p>　　不逃。</p><p> </p><p>　　鸣人的呼吸变得粗重了起来，佐助挑衅的眼神似乎在嘲笑他的按兵不动。佐助总是这样，不管鸣人有多么的气喘吁吁，他都是一副游刃有余的样子。比如现在，就算是被鸣人禁锢在一个狭窄的空间，佐助也没有歇斯底里的反应，反而是鸣人，心跳快得让他不敢相信。鸣人的体内有一股无主的冲动无处发泄。就在一瞬间，佐助突然凑了过来，一个熟悉而柔软的触感在唇上转瞬即逝。鸣人愣住了。等佐助强作若无其事地逃开他的注视时，鸣人才意识过来——佐助又一次吻了他。</p><p> </p><p>　　他们第一次的吻发生在垃圾场，一个仓促、狼狈、可笑的“吻”。</p><p> </p><p>　　在这个瞬间，鸣人豁然开朗——原来他之前应该对佐助说的话不是“谢谢你”，而是“喜欢你”。因为喜欢，他的心才会跳得那么快。原来，他可以喜欢一个男孩。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我只是……给你一个提示罢了。”佐助说，他想要自己看起来很冷静，但泛红的耳根出卖了他真正的心情。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　鸣人也不是真的傻瓜，他立刻跟上了佐助，用自己的嘴唇堵住了那张可能在之后找出一堆借口的嘴唇。在这之前，鸣人从没有和哪个人接过吻，鸣人侧过头，顺从自己的直觉张开了唇。他用舌头撬开了佐助的唇，两个人接触到了对方湿润的舌头，浑身窜过一阵细密的电流。佐助下意识地想要后退逃走，但鸣人抓住佐助的腰，将他按向自己的身子，现在不管佐助怎么后悔都无济于事了。佐助抵在鸣人胸口的那只手慢慢地往上移动，经过胸脯、锁骨与肩膀，最终伸手抱住了鸣人的脖子。他们加深了这个吻，尝到了销魂夺魄的滋味。</p><p> </p><p>　　最后，鸣人的呼吸依旧是急促的，但是，他已经根本没有心思去在意它了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>